Danny Phantom: A Family Vacation
by chadtayor020
Summary: Danny and his kids have been having a rough time ghost fighting lately, and decide to take a little vacation in the woods to relax. There Danny and Sam teach their now sixteen year old kids how to rough it in the woods, and just how important they really are.


**Author's Note: Please read Danny Phantom: Ultimate Showdown, Danny Phantom: A New Beginning, The Phantom Triplet's Choice, Chloe Phantom: Prom Fright, Jack Phantom: Grounded, and Jerry Phantom: Freezing Inside, before reading this. If you've already read them, enjoy this new story.**

**Danny Phantom: A Family Vacation**

**Chapter 1**

"Pour it on, Chloe!" Jack encouraged his sister. This ghost they were battling was one tough hombre, and none of Jack or Jerry's abilities seemed to work on it. It looked like Godzilla, and had as much of an attitude. Jack and Jerry were flying around its head to keep it distracted while Chloe blasted it with all her power. The ghost roared and tried to swat the boys away. Jack and Jerry dodged it, then Jerry yelled, "Chloe, try some energy waves!"

The half-ghost girl waved her hands like they were windmills, blasting the Godzilla-ghost and cutting it to pieces. Jerry got his Fenton Thermos out and sucked the ghost in. "Where do you think he came from?" Jack asked. "Who knows; who cares. I'm just glad that it's over." Chloe sighed. They had been battling the ghost for the last hour, and they had all taken some hits. "Man, you'd think that we could get a little vacation or something on our Birthday Weekend." Jerry said; they had all turned sixteen on Friday. Jack laughed and said, "Yeah right, if we had been born on Christmas, maybe."

Their mics then went off and they all groaned. "Beta Leader to Triple Threat, you are seriously not going to believe this." "We just beat Godzilla's ghost Beta Leader, I'm pretty sure that what you got can't top that," Jack said. "Lt. Phantom is getting his butt handed to him by four cowboy ghosts!" Beta Leader yelled. Jack, Jerry and Chloe gasped, "We're on our way," they said in sync, then flew off at 182 miles per hour to save their Dad.

The five cowboy ghosts had Danny all lassoed up. Danny had an ecto-energy shield up, but these ghosts' guns were powerful, he couldn't hold it much longer. Suddenly he heard a Ghostly Wail and the cowboy ghosts stopped their assault. Jack followed up his Wail by tackling the biggest cowboy and putting him in a sleeper hold. Jerry made four copies of himself and went after two ghosts at once while Chloe sent an ecto-energy ball the size of a watermelon into her opponent's face. Chloe sucked up her ghost, and saw Jerry freeze his own opponents and suck them into his own Thermos. Jack saw that he wasn't doing anything to his opponent with the sleeper hold, and put his Thermos on the big ghost's head and sucked him in.

The lassoes disappeared instantly, and Danny took a deep breath. He was a lot different now from the "Ghost-boy" he once was. His body was muscular and rock hard, despite the graying in his human form's temples. Danny looked at his kids individually and saw how much two years of near-constant ghost fighting had changed them already. Chloe was five inches shorter than him like Sam, and could almost be mistaken for a model if it wasn't for her toned runner's physique. Jack and Jerry were now as tall as their Father; Jack was almost as muscular as Danny now, while Jerry had the body of a lightweight UFC fighter.

"Are you okay, Sir?" asked Chloe. Danny had gone to extreme lengths to make sure no one found out his relationship to his kids except for the few people he and his kids trusted outside of the Foley family and his own. It ate him up at times like this, but it was necessary if his kids were going to have as normal a life as possible for superheroes. "I'm fine, Sparkler. Those cowboys had a little more 'giddy-up' than I expected is all." Chloe nodded and Danny yelled down to Beta Leader, "Anything else?" "Negative, Halfa." Danny turned to his kids and said, "HQ, on the double." They all saluted and the four Phantoms flew to Foley's Fighters HQ.

As soon as they got to the lounge, Danny sighed and turned human, then sat down. Jerry, Jack, and Chloe were shocked at their father's show of weakness. Danny looked up and smiled then said, "You can't fight ghosts for twenty-six years without getting tired every now and then." He had never looked so old before, despite the fact that he was only forty years old and in his physical prime, he looked older. Danny sighed then got up, looking a little younger than he had just a second ago.

"I think we should cash in our accumulated vacation time. We've all earned it." Chloe was shocked; her father only used his vacation time when their Mom asked him to, usually for holidays or their anniversary. Danny saw her shock and said "Get that look off your face. I already talked it over with Commander Baxter; he agrees that we all more than earned a vacation." That calmed the kids down; they were beginning to wonder if their Dad was giving up on them. Danny turned Ghost and they all flew home.

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Chloe got up around nine, the latest she had ever woken up in what seemed like forever. She went out of her room and saw that she was the only one up. Chloe got dressed and decided to make a little toast and an orange for herself. After breakfast she got a special phone out and called her boyfriend Roger. He answered on the first ring and said, "Bonan matenon mia Malhela Princino." _Good morning my Dark Princess. _"Mia Bela Besto, vi povas renkonti min ce la kutima loko je da deka?" _My Beautiful Beast, can you meet me at the usual place around ten? _She told him. "Mi flugas kiel la vento al via flanko." _I'll fly like the wind towards your side." _Roger proclaimed.

Chloe wanted to say more, but she was sure that Grandma had some sort of tap on the phone. Grandma Fenton had given Chloe and Roger the special phones so that they could talk to each other even if one of them was in the Human World and the other the Ghost Zone for Christmas. She had also given Chloe a promise ring, and made Roger and her swear that they would wait for marriage. _So old school, _Chloe thought, but she and Roger promised anyway. "Gxis tiemo mia Besto," she said, _Till then my Beast. _"Gxis tiemo mia Amo," Roger responded and hung up, _Till then my Love._

"Tie prefere ne estu iu lingvo en ci tiu renkonto," _There had better not be any tongue at this rendezvous,_ Sam said behind her. Chloe always forgot that her parents could speak Esperanto too. "Of course not," Chloe said then she headed for her room. She put on a red pair of shorts and a black shirt that said, "Broken Inside," and a mismatched pair of black combat boots. Chloe went Ghost and headed for the usual place. Roger was early; and reading Sherlock Holmes: The Case of the Ghost-boy. It was one of the books that her Father had allowed to portray him as a character.

Roger stood up and earmarked his page. Chloe gently kissed him on the nose, then he said, "Cu via Patro vere havas ion por fantomo casisto kiu malamis lin?" _Did your Father really have a thing for a ghost hunter who hated him? _Chloe laughed and said, "Nur en sia unua jaro, je fantomoj batalado, li datita Valerie Foley kelkaj tempoj; gi estis antau si ekkonis sian sekreton." _Only in his first year of ghost fighting, he dated Valerie Foley a few times; it was before she knew his secret. _Roger laughed at this, then grabbed her and kissed her on the mouth. Chloe then walked forward, still kissing him and 'accidentally' tripped falling on top of him. Her tongue 'accidentally' slipped into his mouth.

Chloe felt him tense up under her then relax. _God, I want him so bad, _Chloe thought. She almost put her hands under his sleeveless black shirt, but then opened her eyes and saw her promise ring. _Grandma, I hate you so much right now, _and she stopped making out with her boyfriend. Roger noticed and said in English, "Your Grandma was right, we need to slow down." Chloe then noticed that a certain part of him was still tense; then blushed and slid off him.

"I thought you said you were of age in the Pack." She said. "I am, but we aren't of age in the Human World, yet. And I'd rather not see what your Father looks like when he's angry." "What now?" Chloe asked Roger. "Whatever you want my Princess. We can fly like the birds, you could get your violin and we can make sweet music together, we can walk around, read, just name it, and I'll do it." Roger answered. _I'd like to see you in a bathing suit again, _Chloe thought, in the two years they had been dating, Roger had toned up; he looked like the tall Goth version of Bruce Lee, only his hair was in a ponytail. "Let's head over to _Floody Waters." _She said. "See you around, ten-thirty?" Roger asked. Chloe nodded, "It's a date," and they flew back to their homes to get in their bathing suits.

**Chapter 3**

Jerry woke up to find his sister gone. He then thought, _I wonder how Marie is doing. _Jerry skipped breakfast and got into some jeans and a polo shirt. You wouldn't know that he was ripped if you didn't notice the subtle signs; that was how Jerry liked it. Jack strutted around like a lion; Jerry chose to be thought of as a string-bean for a little longer, if someone tried something, they'd be in for the shock of their lives. Jerry saw his parents were up and told them where he was going. They silently nodded and he walked out.

Jerry found Marie already outside, playing with Cujo. The little puppy ghost saw him and flew over, smothering him with puppy kisses. Jerry hugged his puppy and walked over to give Marie a hug. He wanted to go a little further, but had decided two years ago to go at Marie's pace. He was soon pleasantly surprised when she kissed him full on the mouth. Jerry thought that he was melting, but it was just Cujo's slobber. Marie went ghost, her bright red shirt turned into a black sleeveless shirt, her red hair turned green, her grey eyes turned red, and her jean shorts turned into white pants with black boots.

Jerry smiled and followed suit. White rings flew up and down his body, turning his clothes into a white jumpsuit with sky blue boots, belt, and gloves, his purple eyes covered by glasses turned glowing green covered by sky blue sunglasses, and his blond hair turned black as night. "I was beginning to wonder when we'd get this far," Jerry told Marie. Marie laughed and said, "You can't rush perfection, Mr. Phantom." "Hey, I'm not that old yet." Jerry mock-complained, then flew off with his puppy and girlfriend for the Park.

Once they got there they went human again, and Cujo turned into a normal looking dog. Jerry had taught him that trick last month. Together Marie and Jerry played fetch with Cujo for about an hour then saw a crowd gathering. The two half-ghosts walked over and saw Jerry's brother, Jack, showing off his martial arts prowess. He had earned his black belt last week, and showed off his skills whenever he could. Their parents warned him about it, but there he was, balancing on a staff, his feet in the air and everyone cheering him on.

Jerry looked at Marie, who got a mischievous look in her eyes. Marie then sent a small bit of electricity and shocked Jack's butt. Jack yelped in pain and fell, but then showed off some more by twisting and landing on his feet like a cat. Marie was shocked; Jerry just smiled and said, "That belt was earned through thousands of hours of exercise and practice." The crowd had dispersed, and Jack stormed over to Marie and said, "Seriously, why the hate?"

Marie ducked behind a still smiling Jerry and said, "Think of it as a training exercise, you need to learn to pay more attention to your surroundings, instead of the girls you're trying to impress." Jack blushed then walked off, muttering. Jerry turned to see Marie and said, "Why are you so scared of him? Sure he looks like an ogre, but the guy's a big softie." Marie then said, "Who says I'm afraid of him, how do you know I wasn't waiting to see you two fight it out?" They walked along the trail while Jerry talked about other stuff.

While their kids were enjoying themselves, Danny and Sam were in their room, having just reminded each other of how physical they could get. Sam was sitting on top of her husband and giving his back a much needed massage. He was ridiculously tense, and Sam asked him about it. "People, you can't live with most of them, can't live without some of them," Danny told her. "Fans?" Sam asked, Danny still got a lot of fan mail, and had taken it upon himself to accept any calls directed toward his kids while they were at school. "If only it were just them. I'd rather talk to every nut ball that wants to bear Jack or Jerry's kids a thousand times a day; at least they have an excuse for their behavior, they're nuts. It's the magazines and tabloids that get to me. Yesterday I got ten calls asking if 'Chloe Phantom' would pose for them in a bikini."

Danny's eyes glowed at the thought; Sam wished hers could do the same. Danny had always been protective of Chloe, despite her powers and attitude, she was still his daughter. "We knew that this would happen when we offered to let the kids help you." Sam reminded him, "At least they're only calling. Remember during our engagement, everyone knew who you were, we had to disguise ourselves like spies just to see each other in peace." "Yeah, hurray for small favors." Sam finished and the two switched positions to where Danny was giving her a massage.

"Maybe we all need a vacation or something, get out Amity Park for a little while." Danny suggested. "How long is a 'little while'? We said that we were only staying in Amity Park 'for a little while' sixteen years ago, and we still haven't left." Sam said. "A week tops." Danny said. "I think I know where we can go. That one Nature Reserve, the one over by Seventeenth Street, has been ghost-free forever, and all people who stay there must maintain minimal contact outside of it so as to avoid disturbing the wildlife. We can go out, get the kids outside for a little bit, and just relax." Danny thought about it and kissed the back of his wife's neck, "You always did come up with the best ideas."

**Chapter 4**

The Fenton triplets all arrived home around lunch time. Danny and Sam waited until after the kids had lunch before saying, "We're leaving Amity Park for a while." That got their attention; it had literally been years since the last time they were outside of the city. "Where are we going?" Jerry asked. "Camping, at the President Grant Memorial Nature Preserve." The kids felt excited, it had been a while since they had gone camping, and it meant that they could get away from the city for a while, it was starting to feel cramped with all the fans watching every move they made in Ghost form. But at a nature preserve, there was next to no one around, they could fly around and do whatever without worrying about their picture ending up on the Net or a tabloid.

"Go get ready, we're leaving tomorrow." The kids flew up to their rooms and looked over all their clothes to see which ones they would need the most. Their parents came up and helped them get the appropriate clothes then they all gathered in the living room. Danny and Sam told their kids that they couldn't have any electronics on during the trip, meaning Jerry and Chloe wouldn't be able to keep in touch with Marie or Roger for the week. Sam told them they could stay with them as long as they liked for the rest of the day, and gave them some cash in case they decided to eat out for dinner.

Jack headed out to see Damon and Odafin and tear through the Arcade while they had time. Those three teens broke half the records at the Arcade then Jack did something he had been trying to do forever, beat "Phantom Fight" on Impossible difficulty. A whole crowd had been watching him, and cheered like he had actually defeated all the villains in the game. Jack spent the rest of his night signing autographs for people.

Jerry found Cujo waiting for him outside his house and with the puppy ghost flew over to Marie's house. He tapped on her window, greeting her in Morse code. "Have to talk to you, if you can come out." He tapped. Marie came to her window and tapped back, "Give me a minute." It was more like two; then Marie appeared behind him in her ghostly alter-ego, Scary Mary. "So, what do we have to talk about?" she asked her boyfriend. Jerry looked down and said, "Let's head back to the Park, I'll tell you there," and pointed down at some people who were snapping pictures of them.

The two half-ghosts turned invisible and headed to a more private area of the Park. They spotted Chloe and Roger there as well, Chloe was in her Ghost form, and Roger was in his green humanoid form. Marie and Jerry flew down and Chloe said, "Well, did you tell her?" "Tell me what?" Marie asked, putting her hands on her hips. "We're leaving Amity Park for a week. I'm hoping that you, Roger, and Danielle can fill in for us while we're gone," Jerry told her, looking into her ruby colored eyes. Marie was not expecting this and said, "Why me? I thought Danielle was just as strong as your Dad, or at least extremely close." "She is, but she can't be everywhere, why do you think we joined Foley's Fighters if our Dad was so powerful?" Jerry told her.

Marie looked away and said, "I don't know, Jerry. My electricity has been getting more erratic recently, when I shocked Jack earlier I wasn't sure I would actually hit him, and my other powers are nowhere near as advanced as yours, or Chloe's, or Jacks." Jerry put his hands on her shoulders and said, "You can do this Marie. I've watched you closely since we met two years ago; you're a lot closer to our level than you think. The only thing you really lack is experience, and no one can blame you for not being as experienced as me, Jack, or Chloe, you spent most of your life staying away from your dad and only recently have you actually fought any strong ghosts, while we have been training and honing our skills since we were five and using them to fight since we were thirteen." Jerry put his forehead on hers and said, "You can do this."

Marie looked up into Jerry's emerald eyes, and saw only complete confidence in her. "Okay," she said. She and Jerry flew off, and Roger said, "I get the feeling that we're going to be a holy terror." "Oh yes, you'll dramatically howl in the wind, your claws flashing, while she makes lightning crack in the sky behind you. Ghosts, look out." Chloe joked. "Now I'm REALLY excited to start working with her." Roger said, seeing himself in his werewolf form the way his girlfriend had just described. "Down boy," Chloe told him, laughing at his eagerness. They too flew off to their usual spot to enjoy what time they had left.

Around five Roger and Chloe headed for a buffet that served vegetarian meals, Gregg's House. When they sat down they heard a woman say, "Chloe, how's it going little cuz." Chloe looked up to see a tall woman wearing a sweatshirt and sweat pants walking towards her. She had blue eyes and dark hair. "Hey, Danielle." Chloe greeted the gender-swapped clone of her Father. Danielle took a seat next to her and said, "What are you doing here?"

Chloe explained about how she was going away and how she had asked Roger to join Marie and Danielle to defend Amity Park in her family's place. "Sam mentioned that, I kind of like the idea of teaching some new kids how it's done." Danielle said then looked Roger up and down. "You never told me how cute he was." She said out loud, making Roger blush, then mumble, "Thank you, Mrs.…?" "You can call me Danielle slim, or Dani if you prefer that. I'm no 'Mrs.'" And she showed that her hands had no rings on them.

After dinner Danielle had Roger report to Foley's Fighters HQ with her, Chloe tagged along to support him. They found Jerry and Marie already there; Marie's abilities were being tested. Danielle had Roger go through similar tests, then put Marie and Roger through hand to hand combat. Roger went beast and fought hard, but didn't go too far, he didn't want to risk hurting Danielle. Danielle yelled, "Come on, I know for a fact that you can do better. If you're holding back because I'm a woman or related to Chloe," she kicked Roger in the solar plexus, sending him flying into a wall, "don't."

Marie and Roger fought a lot harder after that, and Danielle was pushed to keep blocking and dodging their combined assault. Her skill and experience won out in the end, and she nimbly grabbed Roger by his tail when she saw an opening and threw him on top of Marie. She looked down at her team and said, "Not bad, for a couple of rookies." They got up and prepared to continue, but Danielle said, "You're done for the day. Marie, I suggest you swing your hips into your kicks more, and Roger, quit putting your shoulders into your punches so much, it slows you down."Roger turned into his pale Goth mode and rubbed his solar plexus, "Did you have to kick so hard?" he asked as they left the training area.

"What are you talking about, I was holding back, I could have kicked you like this," Danielle then side-kicked the metal wall next to her so hard that her foot tore through it all the way to her knee. Roger gulped, _thank you All Holy God that wasn't me. "_Danielle, quit intimidating him." Chloe complained to the older woman. "Sorry, force of habit, if you don't show a guy who's in charge, they walk all over you." "Trust me, I already did that." Chloe told Danielle.

Training introductions complete, Danielle, Roger, and Marie headed for the office of Commander Dashiel Baxter and were formally sworn in as Deputy Foley's Fighters. The private induction done, Jerry escorted Marie home, and Roger clawed a portal into the Ghost Zone after giving Chloe a goodbye kiss. At Marie's house, Marie stopped at her window. Jerry hugged her and said, "You can do this." Marie kissed him with all the passion her lips could give, and went into her house.

Jerry got home to see his brother already there. He looked pretty happy, and Jerry felt good for him. They all went to bed early; tomorrow was going to be an interesting Friday.

**Chapter 5**

Danny and Sam woke up and dressed in their camping gear. Sam had washed the dark dye out of her hair the night before this was only the third time that Danny had ever seen her blonde. They fixed a light breakfast and woke up their kids for it. After breakfast the Fenton family got their camping gear ready and headed into the RV. Roger and Marie were there to see Chloe and Jerry off. Chloe and Jerry waved goodbye to their significant others, and only stopped when the road curved, taking them out of sight.

For the next four hours no one said anything. Around noon they spotted the President Grant Memorial Reserve. Danny parked the RV at a stop and grabbed some of the camping gear, then went to sign in. Sam and the kids got the rest of the gear and followed Danny to their camp site. They soon had four tents up, one for Sam and Danny and one each for the individual kids, and Sam started to dig a fire pit while Danny and the kids went to find some usable firewood.

By the time they were done everyone was starving, and couldn't wait for dinner. Danny made a quick meal of some canned fruit and vegetables they had packed and they dug in. After dinner they all laid back and admired the night sky. It had been a long time since they last paid attention to the stars. Sam said, "We should have done this sooner, it feels good to work up a sweat outside without fighting." Everyone agreed with her, then retired to their tents for the night.

Chloe and Sam woke up before the men, and went over to a nearby river to see what the water was like. Chloe watched as her mother put her hand in the water and opened and closed her fingers after dipping her hand in. "We're lucky, this river has almost no algae in it," Sam told her. She then sniffed her still wet hand and had Chloe do the same. "Do you smell anything?" Sam asked her daughter. Chloe closed her eyes and used her superior half-ghost senses to see if she smelled anything Sam couldn't. Chloe detected animals, but nothing dead or rotten. No artificial smells either.

"I think the local wildlife have been using this place as their bathroom." Chloe said. Sam nodded, "We'll just have to boil the water then to remove any bacteria then before we bathe in it," and she got a large metal bucket out and filled it up with river water. Sam grunted and lifted with her knees, then handed Chloe a bucket to get her own water. Chloe effortlessly got her water and the two Fenton women headed back to the campsite.

As they walked, Chloe thought she heard a little boy laughing. She looked around and saw nothing, and said, "Did you hear something?" Sam stopped and listened. No new sounds occurred aside from the sounds one would expect to happen in a forest. "Probably just the wind," Sam said, and she and her daughter continued back to camp. Danny was already preparing a soup while Jack and Jerry were debating over "Grinder" from the _Grinder Winder_ movie series or "Andrew Rusher" from Jerry's spy novels was the more awesome. By the time the soup was done, Jerry had Jack holding his head muttering, "How did you do that?" "Easy Jacky-boy, I used cold logic," Jerry told him. Jerry had gotten Jack to admit that "Andrew Rusher" was the better character.

After breakfast Danny heated up the water and he and Chloe made stalls so everyone could get cleaned up. While Danny and the boys were cleaning themselves up in their stall, Jack asked, "Dad, how did you and Mom learn all this camping stuff?" "For our honeymoon we traveled America for a year, staying at just about every camping site we could find. It was mostly trial and error, especially on my part, but by the time we came back to Amity Park we could rough it like the best."

Chloe was asking questions as well, "Mom, didn't you say once there was a ghost that could only be seen or heard by kids." "Youngblood? Why are you bringing that little brat up?" "I'm beginning to think that noise I heard earlier wasn't just the wind." Sam nodded and said, "Maybe, maybe not. In any case, if it is Youngblood, this is one ghost your Dad and I can't help you with." "Is he dangerous?" Chloe asked. "For us, he was at first, but we got wise to him. You have nothing to worry about, you, Jack, and Jerry are on a different level from your Dad and I was," Sam told her.

Chloe nodded and five minutes later everyone was finished washing and got dressed. Sam took the lead and the family took a hike around the woods. All the while the kids paid attention to everything they saw, it was amazing how much was in the forest. There were so many different creatures and trees of various sizes and shapes, all of it brimming with life. The forest felt more like a living creature than an ecosystem at times. Eventually the Fentons made it back to their campsite when it was starting to get dark; they were too absorbed in the sites to remember about lunch. Sam fixed up some veggie burritos that she had brought with her, and after dinner Danny and Sam taught the kids more about the various things they should avoid in the forest, as beautiful as it was, it could still be dangerous.

**Chapter 6**

It went along a similar routine for the next three days, hiking, Danny and Sam teaching the kids about the forest, and a few simple meals. The kids all found it oddly relaxing, as if before then they had only felt stress in their lives, and the forest was relieving it form them. On the fourth day of the Fenton's vacation, Danny and Sam decided to not take a hike, but Jack and Chloe wanted to explore the forest a little more. Danny reluctantly gave them some special radar-equipped watches that would tell them how to get back to camp.

Jack and Chloe stuck together for about an hour until Jack saw a flat topped rock and assumed a meditative position on it. Chloe watched her brother meditate, and then three birds flew down and sat on top of him. Jack continued to meditate. _What next, are you gonna start floating too? _Chloe thought, she had seen Jack meditate and float using his ghost powers. Chloe sat on a log and continued to watch Jack, waiting for him to move. Nothing happened and she sighed and moved on.

Chloe hiked on for another two hours then stopped when she observed a few birds flying around her. Curious, she lifted a finger and held it out. A little red robin flew onto it and looked at her, curious. _My family, the Bird Whisperers, _Chloe thought, she had seen her parents doing similar stuff during hikes. Chloe's Ghost Sense went off and she quickly turned around. A black furry blur tackled her and pinned her to a tree.

Chloe looked up to see a werewolf like face staring at her. "Roger?" she asked then realized she was wrong. This werewolf ghost had a broader nose than Roger in his ghost form, and his shoulders were wider. Chloe went Ghost and the werewolf let her go in shock and said in Esperanto, "Vi estas Chloe Phantom?"_ You are Chloe Phantom?_ "Kaj vin ne forgesu gin," _And don't_ _you forget it. _Chloe challenged, her hands glowing. The werewolf ghost bowed at the waist and said, "Pardonu min, Sinjorino Phantom. Mi ne estus aginta do se mi scius, ke vi estas miaj frato mortigu." _Forgive me, Ms. Phantom. I would not have acted so had I known you were my brother's mate. _Chloe was shocked, but then remembered that Wulf's Pack had no concept of "girlfriend" or "boyfriend" you were mates unless otherwise said.

"Kion vi faras ci tie?" _What are you doing here? _Chloe asked. "Mi casis por donaco por mia fiancino." _I was hunting for a gift for my bride. _Roger's brother told her. Before anymore could be said, he ran off. _And here I thought Roger needed coaching on his people skills. _Chloe decided she had enough for today, and used the watch her father gave her to get back to camp. Sam was attending to what looked like a very thick stew, and Jack was practicing his martial arts, as usual. Sam looked up and said, "How was your day?" "I met one of Roger's brothers, he seemed pretty anti-social today."

"What was he doing here?" Sam asked, concerned. "He said he was looking for a gift for his bride. I didn't even know that the Pack got married, or exchanged gifts." Chloe told her. "Yeah, but the 'gift' is some kind of animal, sometimes alive, usually dead," Sam told Chloe. "Roger never told me about that, but then again we almost never talk about the Pack," Chloe said. For the next hour they waited for Danny and Jerry, who had gone off on a little hike by themselves.

All of a sudden Jerry crashed through a tree, blasting away at a small green haired… _kid? _Sam yelled, "Jerry, what's gotten into you?" "You seriously don't see him either?!" Jerry screamed as he dodged an ecto energy blast. That clinched it for Chloe, "It's Youngblood!" and she went ghost to help her brother. Chloe blasted at the kid ghost, who said, "No fair!" "Tough," Jerry said back, and blasted away. Danny soon appeared in Ghost Form, Sam said, "Youngblood." Danny nodded and watched from a distance, he couldn't fight what he couldn't see without risking hurting Jerry or Chloe. Chloe blasted at Youngblood, and soon had him pinned behind a rock.

Jerry copied himself and snuck behind Youngblood, and froze him from the neck down. "Let me go, I was only having a little fun." The ghost kid complained. "My Dad thought I was pranking him the last two hours. If I didn't have you frozen right now, I'd be grounded for the next month!" Jerry yelled back. He looked ready to tear Youngblood molecule by molecule before Chloe held him back. "He's just a kid, Jerry." "Yeah, Jerry, I'm just a kid, I don't know any better." Youngblood taunted. Chloe looked back at him and said, "One more word and I'll let him at you." Youngblood shut up then Jack walked over with a Fenton Thermos and sucked him in it.

"Vacation's over." Jack said. Jerry and Chloe agreed; they couldn't relax after this. Danny and Sam were disappointed about it, but agreed that the nature preserve wasn't as peaceful now with the incidents with Roger's brother and Youngblood. They spent one more night at camp, and before they slept Danny asked, "What is our job?" Him and Sam looked at their kids around the campfire and waited for an answer. "Protecting Amity Park," Jerry said, "Fighting ghosts," was Jack's answer, Chloe said, "Protecting Amity Park from ghosts."

Danny smiled and shook his head, "That's what I thought too. But then, you three were born, and I started thinking about how dangerous ghost fighting is. I realized that I could die at any time. I considered giving up and going into a more normal line of work. Then I read a report saying that ever since I started protecting Amity Park, and after I saved the world from "Disasteroid", crime had gone down. I asked Tucker about it and he thought that maybe people were so grateful to be alive that they decided to use their lives better, that they were scared straight.

"I then asked your Aunt Jazz about it, she said that it was because of me. She told me that I was giving people an example to live up to. I started saving people when I was a teenager, and had saved the whole world before my sophomore year in High School. The idea that a guy would risk it all on a daily basis, when the very people he was protecting hunted him, that made people think about how easy they had it by comparison. And they made different choices, to go to school instead of take drugs, to find jobs at a local store instead of robbing it, to try to help other people, not hurt them."

Danny looked at each of his kids closely and said, "Humanity is surrounded by darkness. Darkness filled with greed, lust, anger, and hatred. In the past, humanity embraced the darkness, even taught that it was good. But then good people wanted more out of life, they wanted the light of love, charity, and happiness. Their efforts lit a torch, and others followed them. These people who lit the torch were called heroes, and people struggled to follow their example.

"In time, the first heroes died and their names were forgotten, but the ones who followed their example carried on the torch they left behind. As history progressed, more and more people followed the examples of their heroes, and the light grew. Sometimes, there would be no one to carry on the torch, and humanity went back into the darkness. The torch dimmed, but did not die, and others found it, picked it up and walked forward. That is my job, I tend to the torch that others follow, as I show people how to be… better.

"One day I'll die, and you three must carry on the torch. You haven't seen it, but I have, humanity is getting better. As long as there are people like us to carry on the torch, they will follow our example, and the next after you, and one day, there will be no more war, hunger, pollution, lies, or crimes. There will be something that humanity has always struggled for since we hid in caves; Utopia." They went to bed after this; the Fenton triplets didn't know what else to do after hearing their Father's speech.

**Chapter 7**

The triplets were still mulling over their Father's words from last night as the RV got to Amity Park. Jerry and Chloe's thoughts soon left that subject as they saw Marie and Roger through a window. The two of them went ghost and phased out to see them. Danny was about to call them back when he parked in front of his house, but Sam put her hand on his shoulder and he decided they had earned a little happiness. Jack helped his parents with the camping gear then checked his phone to see that he had a lot of missed calls. Jack checked the number to see the calls were from _gameFreak, _the biggest gaming magazine on the planet! Jack hurriedly pushed the recall button on his phone.


End file.
